


The fat lady has sung

by WintersGreen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Speeches, court-day, season 5 final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersGreen/pseuds/WintersGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mike it seems like thats been it. Fun as it has been- his charade is over, the curtain came crashing down, the court will soon announce their descision and seal his fate. <br/>For Harvey that doesn't mean a thing in the long run, because his puppy belongs to him! </p>
<p>A little prep talk that will leave Mike with hope for something desirable, even in the eye of his punishment- slightly  Harvey/ Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fat lady has sung

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this small piece of fiction! I hope you enjoy yourself and, if you are looking forward to the next episode as much I am, will take it as a little drop of water until the dessert of suits-free weeks is crossed! ;)

_ **The fat lady sang** _

 

 

 

“I once read a novel…In elementary school.

It was a not one of those you see recommended on every booklist by people trying very hard to think of themselves as cultured, stating that classics are classics for reasons and should be cherished as such. It was a book even the local library wanted to give away- an in my kind of neighbourhood no one was eager to give away anything that isn't bills or responsibilities. It was an ugly thing, and fifty of its pages were the most depressing shit I have ever read. And thats a book that only had sixty pages to begin with.

But one sentence stuck with me.

There are at least five people each year to receive an Nobel price. Six, if you count the one we like to give to the (few?) bright and altruistic-ish people out there in economics. If we now take an average human lifespan of eighty years, minus the years we spent as children or our most senior years, we get at least forty  to win one. You don't get forty tries for many things out there. And more often than not you get only one chance and a hell of a lot of consequences.

I got a chance to archive something great. It was not given to me by pure luck, although there was a ridiculous amount of that involved in it and I sure as hell didn't earn it the usual way. I cherished every second of it, even the bad ones, in retro perspective.

When I got this chance I also got to make a choice. Well, scratch that, because everything is a choice. And thats the trouble with us. We think we have to make these important decisions that will leave us no way back. Because _back is such  a good _ _directio_ n, after all. In the end we deal with what situation we are in. If we end up to our necks in trouble because of a bad decision we regret the decision more than the situation.                                                                                         But we should raise our eyes from out off the mud and look around. There are those close to us, swimming in the same mud, due to us. I regret making decisions that took other peoples choices away from them and knocked them on a path they never wanted to be on and can't seem to get of off. 

I am responsible for what I did. I am responsible for running for my own nobel price without getting in line and applying like the rest. But what I refuse to be regretful off is having the want- the need- to try. We all have that. It´s the thought we should cherish in our selves. The wish to do great and be someone great for our families. Friends. I had an invitation to Stockholm. The people I dragged into this got nothing save a few regrets and good memories. The only one who profited was me. The only one who wanted this so bad that the way it was achieved lost meaning in comparison was me.  

I take any blame you put on me and I take any sentence you put on me. This is now your choice. I got nothing left but trust that you make a better one than I did.

 

 

Thank you” 

 

 

“That was a nice speech.” 

“It wasn’t. A speech I mean. I just said what came to my mind, cos I am done with planning and plotting. If I am not done now, when would I ever be?” Looking up from where he still slumped on the bank, even after the room has be getting emptier by the second since the jury had withdrawn, Mike let his gaze rest on the face of the one man who had morphed into the sheer symbol of that impossible chance he had been talking about all along.

“Your not done.” 

“Please stop with that fighting spirit right now, yeah? I won´t be able to take any of right right now. Or for the next few years till ever, when I think about it.” 

Harvey snorted pushing his hands into the pockets of this suit. “No, you better stop that angsty shit right now” It was a suit that had once been unimaginable expensive to Mike something he never considered to be that close at, let alone wearing one. The one he had put one this morning was one of his oldest. He figured it more fitting to step in front of the court as the person he had been than the lie he had become.    

“I quit even before all this” he waved his hand around some, maybe to point out the courtroom, maybe to point out the lack of others who were here still. Only Harvey and him now.

“I quit, too. But What I quit was a job, not life.”

“Never thought these are separate things to you.” It could have been the way Mike was sprawled in his seat, legs open, hands placed on the table, nearly outstretched from his body. Like he didn't have a care in the world, open and unafraid. But it was rather the utter contrast the shadow in his eyes was to this kind of pose. Almost like Mike was offering himself up for the killing blow, not considering himself saveable- or protectable- anymore. Without thinking Harvey reached out and put his hand on Mikes. The young genius looked up sharply. They had already spent days and weeks and months discussing how it was both their faults. How unfair it would be to have only Mike punished. What had resulted was an easy back and forth the was more relaxed than anything he ever had with anyone until now. But Harvey never gave up his physical borders before and Mike never cared to ask for it. This warm sensation on the slightly bigger hand on his, the only friendly contact he had since too long ago made him question himself for that. 

“No matter what comes next, its not the end. There will be time after it and it will be more than enough to start something.”

“Never been good at staring new.” 

“Me neither. But I will have to anyway and maybe I can write down some pointers for you while I am at it? Or even better: we do it together.” 

“You don't want to wait that long.” 

_“It wont be that long, not if I have a say in it._ ” He would have answered only months before. But now he had no say, he could accept that now. “It won´t be too long if it´s for you.” Was what escaped his lips instead. They both looked equally shocked by it, at least.

“Harvey…” The heat of the older ex-layers hands palm threatened to burn the back of his own.  “You…” His throat hurt because he was under assault of tons of words that never came to his mind before. A new choice. “Harvey-” His best friend, mentor. The one to whom´s side he alway returned. The only who wouldn't leave his now. The one that couldn't be thorn from it like others had. (Jessica and Luis, for the sake of rescuing the firm- their shared home. Rachel, for the sake of her family, for Mike telling and showing her he refused to drag her even an inch deeper into any of it.) 

“You could as well be me and I you. We are made of similar stuff in too many regards, Mike. And I am way too narcissistic to ever abandon myself. Trust me, everyone who ever knew me would testament to that.” Harvey removed his hand but Mike didn't feel more cold thou. It may be too early and not nearly the right place for this, but if Harvey was this open, this…sure of himself. His younger protégée knew it as one of the worlds truths that he could relay on that 100% Time. They had so much time still. And they could both work harder than you could imagine. If there was something to work their team could get it to work. 

“Does that mean you do care?” Laughter filled the room seconds before people came back, too. Whispering among them that the decision of the court was made.

Harvey's deep eyes locked on Mike´s blue ones. This moment right then? An atomic bomb couldn't have droned out the almost soundless words Harvey spoke to him, completely serious.

“I did from the first day and probably will to the last. No matter if things are good or bad.” 

The former layer then returned to his own seat. And as everyone stood up to show the due respect, Mike´s hearth still hammered loudly, eyes fixed on the handsome figure of is former boss. The one who made him realise that the decision others had made about him minutes ago would never weight more than the ones the two of them could make for themselves.

 

 

** The End **

 

** I hope it will never come to this in the real show! (Go Harvey, go Mike!) Let me know what you thought of it or the mistakes i may have made :)) **

 


End file.
